A New Combine Stuff?
by The Nihilanth
Summary: Sometimes... even the simplest or the smallest things are made to put us together. My first fan-fic! Hope you like it! D


**A NEW COMBINE STUFF? **

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes Dad? What is it?"

"Are you busy doing something in there?"

"Um… no Dad. Not really."

"Then come here for a while. I wanted to show something to you." Eli said and smiled.

Since Alyx wasn't doing anything there and just playing with Lamarr, she quickly went to her father.

"Um… Dad? What is it you wanted to show me?"

"This." Then he gave what he was holding to Alyx. "I've already inspected that for any damages. And luckily there are no damages at all." Eli said with a smile.

"Well what is this? A new Combine stuff or something? What kind of trouble this thing can do? Do you want me to break it up?" Alyx became suspicious about the thing she was holding but then realizes it was just a 'false alarm'.

"What?" Then he laughs. "No Alyx. This is a just a-… hm… why don't you go to Gordon and ask _him_ about _that_? Eli grinned from what he said.

"Oh right!" Alyx said with a smile even though she doesn't have any idea what that stuff can do. "Thanks for this Dad."

Then she quickly ran to the doo-

"Alyx?" Eli called for the last time.

"Yes?" Then she turned to face her father.

"Well… when both of you are done using that thing… don't forget to-

"Do our part…?" Alyx said before her father did.

They just stared at each other for a minute then Eli burst into laughter.

"Oh honey… so glad you knew what you should do." He said while laughing… hysterically, endlessly.

"Oh Dad please…" Then she put her palm on her face.

"Can you blame an old man for wanting grandkids? And besides, you're the one who said _that_." Eli said. Still laughing.

Alyx just rolled her eyes then continued to run out of the room, full of embarrassment. She continued to run, run and run until she reached the lab where she quickly saw Dr Kleiner and Dr Magnusson talking (well more like arguing).

"Good morning Dr Magnusson, Uncle Izzy." She said with a smile.

"Oh fie! Magnusson, I didn't - Ah! Good morning my dear." Kleiner said then he smiled back at her.

"Good morning?! Every morning will never be a good one until you do something that can help my _precious_, magnificent devices!"

_Well you're right. Every morning will never be a good one until you stop shouting at Uncle Izzy every single morning_. Alyx thought to herself then sighed.

"Oh Magnusson…" Dr Kleiner said, looks helpless about Dr Magnusson's attitude towards him every morning.

"Um… Dr Kleiner have you seen… Gordon?" Alyx finally asked.

But before Kleiner could answer, Magnusson did.

"He's still in his room, sleeping. That lazy Freeman! He's supposed to be helping us here! He had been doing that for about two days!"

"Dr Magnusson… he was just tired and… um… thank you."

Then she quickly ran out of the room so she couldn't hear what Dr Magnusson's next words would be. But still, she could hear the two arguing about the malfunctions on Dr Magnusson's (according to him) magnificent devices.

And finally, she's already there. In front of Gordon's room. Just about one floor above before hers. Then she knocked three times.

"Um… Gordon? This is me, Alyx."

"Come in." Gordon said with a little groan in his voice.

Then she quickly, excitedly opened the door.

"Hey Gordon! I—Oh my God I'm so sorry! Are you still… sleepy? Well I'll go back in a few hours when-

"Mm… no no it's fine. Come in." He said slowly with a sleepy voice.

Alyx came in and slowly closed the door not to disturb Gordon by making any noise.

"Hey… are you sure… it's fine?"

"Mm-hm." He said without turning to look at her.

"Well… um… Gordon I came here to ask you what this thing is. My father gave me _this_. I tried to ask him what this stuff can do… but ah… he only told me to ask you." Alyx explained.

From what he heard, he quickly turned his body where Alyx is standing so he could see what she was talking about. Then he saw…

"Well… um… actually I thought it was some new Combine stuff." She chuckled. "And I think you can- Her sentence was cut off as she saw Gordon's wide grin. "Gordon?"

"That's an mp3!" He finally said. And his voice seems like he was not sleepy anymore. "Oh wait a minute I'll give you something." Then he got up and walk towards his cabinet. He got something and gave it to her. Alyx got confused. It was like a wire or something, and in the two ends, it was like something that you can put into your ears.

"That's an earphone. You cannot use any mp3s without that thing. Here, let me show you how to use that."

"But where did you get this?" Alyx got a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh. Well I used to own one mp3 before. And I can't remember where I put it. Well in short… I-ah… I've lost it." He said while smiling. "But luckily I still have my earphone! I kept it for years!" He said with a cheerful voice then he laughed.

Gordon already connected the earphone to the mp3 and put the ends in Alyx's ears.

"Hey… are these things gonna tell me The One Free Man's biggest secrets? Well don't you worry Gordon, it's just between the two of us. I promise." She said mockingly at him.

Gordon just smiled at her.

"Well… a big thank you for that." Then he laughs again but got serious quickly. _And a big thank you if that thing tells you… I… I love you. _He thought to himself.

He then started it and played the first song. He sat beside her and removed the other end of the earphone in her ear and placed it in his.

**_From my youngest years_**

**_To this moment here_**

**_I've never seen… such a lovely queen_**

_Oh God I knew this song!_ He thought. Then he blushed. Hoping Alyx wouldn't turn to see his cheeks burning red.

**_From the skies above_**

**_To the deepest love_**

**_I've never felt… crazy like this before_**

They stayed silent for hours, enjoying the music. _Together_.

Most of the songs they're listening to are love songs and it made Gordon very uncomfortable because of his feelings towards Alyx. And there's nothing more he can do but blush. Then he'll just turn his head away.

"Wow! I'm really enjoying this!" Alyx said with a grin. "And thanks so much for the earphone Gordo!" Then she looked at him.

"Um… oh! It's nothing. And ah… if you want, it's yours now. I don't have an mp3 in anyways." He said without looking. Very afraid for her to see his face.

"Gordon?"

"Um… yes?" This time, he turned his head to her direction.

As soon as she saw his face, she cocked up an eyebrow.

"Are you… alright?"

"Ah-I… um… yeah, yeah of course, of course I'm… o-kay." Then he turned his head to the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And j-just ah… en-joy the music."

And after that, a plan came through his head. And just wished it would work without failure. Then he removed the earpiece in his ear and placed it in hers, and of course, without looking. But…

"Oh hey! G-Gordon! W-what are you doing!"

"W-w-why? I'm just-" Then he turned his head to see…

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Alyx!" Then quickly threw his hands away from her face.

Her only response was a burst of laughter.

"Oh Gordon! You're putting it in my eyes!" She said between laughter.

"I'm so stupid… I'm sorry."

"No it's okay." Then she giggled.

And after his stupidity, he placed it properly in Alyx's ears for the last time and added some more volume. Then he leaned near her right ear. And luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

"I-ah… I love you Alyx. You mean everything to me. I've always wanted to tell you that but… my fear's swallowing me. And-ah… I hope you feel… the same thing about me." And inside him, he wanted to hug her tight, or kiss her. But for him, that's the only thing he can do, for now.

And to his surprise, she quickly removed the right earpiece. "Um… sorry but, are you saying something?" She said with her can-you-please-repeat-that face.

"I said I'm going to the bathroom to take a shower." He said then smiled at her, nervously.

"Oh… okay then. Enjoy." Then she winked at him and returned the earpiece again.

Gordon walked towards the bathroom and was about to open the door when Alyx spoke.

"You know what Gordo…?"

He turned around.

"What?"

"I just started to love…" Then she paused.

Gordon got really nervous. Afraid that she heard what he said. But still hoping for her to say the word "you".

"This thing… so-ah… thank you for helping me on this stuff."

"You're _always_ welcome." He smiled at her. But inside him, a sudden burst of disappointment almost ate him. Then he continued to walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

"But at least I was able to tell her what this thing feels." He whispered to himself then pointed his index finger in his heart as he smiled. "And luckily she didn't hear what I said. Because if she did, she'll probably start teasing me to death!" He placed his hand on his face for a second or two then started taking his clothes off. "But when? When will I tell her? Oh God I really don't know!" Then he sighed.

* * *

_Well_. She thought to herself. _I don't have any idea on what I've just done. I don't really know anything about this thing but I accidentally, though gratefully pressed one of the buttons, and the song stopped_ _before you could- say that_. Then she smiled. _After all what we've done together. I think I just... started to love… you. I really do Gordon, I love you so much. _She could feel herself blushing from thinking about those words, and Gordon. And imagining herself telling it in front of him.

* * *

After 30 minutes…

As soon as Gordon stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Alyx smiling… at him.

"Oh hey. How's the music going?" He said with a smirk on his face and walked towards her.

"It's good. I really love it."

Gordon sat beside her, still smiling.

"Well I think you knew those love songs before."

"Um… no… not really. It just simply made me fall in love. And especially, from what HE said." Then she giggled but tried to cover it with her hand.

_What he said, what he said, what HE said_. Those words echoed in his mind. _Oh my God! Is that—is that me she's pointing out?! _"Oh… ha ha you mean the singer right?" Then he chuckled nervously.

"Hm… nope! Not the singer. But… _him_!" Then she pointed him.

"W-what… do you mean… me?" He asked nervously.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" She said with a smirk then winked at him again, teasingly.

"I-um… before I went to the… ah… bathroom… have you?"

"Have I?" She said mockingly with a grin.

"You know… before I…?" He said looking at the floor, blushing.

"Oh c'mon Gordy! Are you… blushing or something?"

_Oh God. This is what I've always been fearing of. She'll tease me to death! What should I do? Or should I say something? Or simply change the subject? _"Oh Alyx please…"

"Er… what?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"O-kay. Fine. I heard it."

"B-but… how? I-ah… I thought you were… enjoying the music that time?"

"Yeah, I am. But as soon as you adjusted the volume, I accidentally pressed one of the buttons. So… I-uh… I heard… it all."

They stayed silent for about two minutes. Then Alyx broke the silence.

"Then why don't you… um… tell it to me ah… directly? Without er… earphones?" She blushed a little as she said that and didn't even notice him staring affectionately at her.

Those words made him smile. And suddenly, his mind and body relaxed. No more fear swallowing him, no more fear that might suppress him again from telling her what he feels. And now, they are staring directly at each other's eyes. Then Gordon reached out her hand and holds it tight. Very tight.

"Since the first day I met you, I knew it, something inside me went completely weird. And that means… I-ah… Alyx I-I love you! I love you so much that I could die for you if needed!"

That's when Alyx laughed a bit, pulled her hand and cupped his face.

"No Gordon… you can't."

"W-what… do you mean I can't…? I can't love you? Why Alyx? Why? Is there… someone else? Please tell me!" His eyes becoming watery.

"Um-I… no! That's not-" She chuckled. "Okay Gordon, let's make this clear. What I mean _you can't_ is you can't die for me." Then she smiled at him. "What will happen to me if you die? You wanted to leave me alone huh? I'd rather die _with you_ Gordon."

"Oh…" Then he looked down at his lap. "I thought you were… going to… reject me." Then he pulled his head up again to stare at her.

"So… are we-?" Her sentence was cut off as she noticed him started to lean at her. So to enjoy the moment, she closed her eyes. It was going to be their first kiss! Now their lips are only an inch away from each other, mouths slightly opening. And finally, their lips m—

_THUNG!_

_THUNG!_

Both of them nearly jumped from the bed as they heard the shockingly, irritating, distracting sound that ruined their perfect moment.

"What the hell was that?!" Alyx exclaimed as she quickly stood up in annoyance.

They heard some soft chuckles coming from the… vents? And Gordon got up too and walked towards his drawer to get his crowbar.

"Hello lovers! I think you guys are doing some lovey dovey things around here a few seconds ago eh?" Barney said as his head suddenly popped out from the vent, then of course, he burst into an earth-shakingly laughter. "Already doing your part huh? And you guys didn't even invite me to watch you? How selfish…" Then laughs again.

"Oh stop it Barney!" Gordon said.

"Oh look at you man! You looked like you lose from the biggest singing or dancing competition held on our planet Earth! Well… you see? If you invited me already, I wouldn't be distracting your precious moment right now."

"Are you serious? Just distracting? You ruined it already!" Alyx said then crossed her arms.

"Oh c'mon guys! Don't be mad at me. You can do it some other time yeah?" He said then winked at them.

"Why don't you just _get out_ of _that vent _and leave us alone here so we can do it _right now_." Gordon said and smiled at his friend.

"Then why don't you, _lovers_ do it in front of me? But oh God! My clean, innocent mind's gonna be infected right now!"

Then in the next seconds, as quick as a flash. Gordon stole a kiss from Alyx.

"Happy now?" Gordon said with his bestest, awesomest smile ever.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe it! My mind! Y-you're… man!" Barney said with his obviously-joking acting.

Gordon and Alyx has nothing else to do but laugh. And in an instant… the door opened. Cheers and confettis filled the room.

"Yeah! Whoooo!" " The next generation's coming!" "Procreation!". The rebels keep shouting like this and… Dr Magnusson? Seriously? And of course, Eli and Dr Kleiner are there too, to congratulate them.

"Gordon, son, I could feel it! Every time I see you around with my daughter, I've always knew that you're into her." Then laughs together with Dr Kleiner.

Both of them just blushed as they hear what those people around them are saying… or shouting?

_Oh dad I knew it! You planned for this!_ Alyx thought to herself and smiled. Then she looked down at her hand to see the mp3 lying comfortably. _And you too little thingy! I don't know how I should thank both of you._ Then she placed it in her pants pocket and listed it to one of her most treasured things.


End file.
